


I would be gone without you

by ThisWeirdo03



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abusive Crowley (Good Omens), Abusive Relationships, Angst, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean it's actually angst but looks like fluff, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), he is THE asshole, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: „Oh, but, my Crowley, you are so perfect.” the demon smiled „You could have literally anyone!” and just as fast the smile was gone.„You are so stupid, my sweet angel. I don’t want anyone. I want you”He hugged Aziraphale tightly and whispered into his ear, teasing it with his breath „ I need you, angel, we need each other.”.The angel kissed his counterpart tenderly and whispered back „ I would be gone without you, you know, my dearest?”.„I know, my angel.” he grabbed a fistful of the angel’s hair and started playing with it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I would be gone without you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a fic where Aziraphale is in an abusive relationship with Crowley, but isn't aware of it and is very happy to have Crowley in his life.

Crowley was sitting, splayed out on the couch in his boyfriend’s bookshop, typing something on his phone and smiling occasionaly. Suddenly, from behind of one of countless bookshelves, giggling walked out the said boyfriend, the demon’s angel, climbed into Crowley’s lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but earning nothing more than a short glance. Not discouraged at all, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon’s skinny chest and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. 

„Hi, angel, whaddya want?” asked Crowley in a bored voice, still looking at his phone.

„Crowleyyyy” he whined loudly. 

„Yeah?” he put his phone down and straightened up in his seat a bit. 

„Cuddle with me, sir, please” he asked and made puppy eyes at him. 

„Ugh” groaned Crowley (smiling inwardly to hearing his angel call him ‘sir’ ), but he wrapped his arm around the angel and smirked as he felt the blonde immediately lean into the touch. 

Suddenly, Aziraphale felt the ginger’s chest flutter quickly in a laugh „Look at you, angel”. 

The angel lifted his head from Crowley’s shoulder „Huh?” he asked in visible confusion. 

„Nothing, I just mean. I can’t believe that of all people I’m with you. You’re a dissapointment.” stated simply Crowley while rubbing small circles on the angel’s back. 

„Why would you say so, Crowley?” the angel asked in a breaking tone. 

„My silly angel.” he pressed a kiss on his forehead „You are overreacting. I just mean, you gave your sword away, Heaven doesn’t want you, no one does, except for me” he felt the angel’s embrace tighten.

Aziraphale let out a small cry, that sounded very similar to „I know”. 

„My sweet, little baby.” he hugged him tightly „Only I can bring myself to touch you, I’m the only one not pushed away by just the sight of you. Only I want you.” his tone was mocking affection.

Aziraphale buried his face in the demon’s chest and started sobbing loudly. „Shhhh, my darling. It’s all okay” soothed Crowley with a soft smile on his handsome face. 

„Baby, hey, hey, look at me, sweetness.” he grabbed the angel’s chin harshly, but loosened it after a few moments. 

Aziraphale looked up at the demon and locked gazes with him. „Baby, don’t cry. I’m just stating facts, you deserve to know the truth and you know I would never, ever lie to you.” Crowley’s tone was affectionate, but rough. 

„I know Crowley, but it sounds so mean” cried the angel. 

„My poor angel, I must have really spoiled you, isn’t that right? So sweet, he can’t even stand a smallest bit of bitterness.” he started playing with his boyfriend’s soft curls. 

„Come here, my little brat” he smiled and patted his laps. 

Aziraphale moved, so that he was straddling the demon.

Crowley cupped his cheek in his palm „You will always be my little angel, you know that?” he gave him a short kiss on the lips.

„I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” whispered Aziraphale with his eyes closed.

„What for, my angel?” he tilted his head as if he was confused. 

„For dissapointing you” he lowered his head, looking ashamed. 

„Oh, my sweetness, you dissapointed everyine, but not me” he leaned in and kissed the angel softly.

Crowley hugged Aziraphale, who eagerly returned the embrace. 

„Why do you think I take care of you, darling?” he nuzzled his face into the angel’s curls. 

When he received no answer, he asked again, in a rougher way „Why?” he growled. 

„I don’t know” the angel looked him in the eyes. 

„Think, my angel. Why do I?” Crowley tangled his fingers in the angel’s hair and tugged lightly. 

„I truly don’t know, Crowley” he sobbed „I can’t think of a single reason, why would you. I don’t know” he rubbed his eyes with a sleeve of his coat. 

„You do, my dear angel. You know and you will tell me, won’t you? You wouldn’t dissapoint me.” he pressed a soft kiss to the angel’s temple. 

Aziraphale nodded and they stayed in silence for a few moments. Then the angel opened his mouth hesitantly „Because you want to?”.

„Wrong.” answered the demon coldly, and then added „Think again, my darling, I’m sure you know.” his tone was soft like the fluff on a baby duck.

„He is so wonderfully patient with me” thought Aziraphale. 

The angel felt helpless, but tried again „ Uhhh, because I need you?” he lowered his head in submission, prepared to be scloded.

But nothing like this came, instead he felt Crowley pull him closer to his chest „That’s right. Exactly” he was visibly content „So you do know something after all”. 

„I love you so much, my dearest” he hugged Crowley and breathed in his manly scent. 

„You need me, so I take care of you. I take care of my baby boy” he purred while teasing the angel’s nipples with his slender fingers through the fabric of Aziraphale’s shirt. 

The angel had his head buried in the demon’s chest and was nodding furiously. „Yes! You do-” a loud sob cut him off. 

„And I take care of you, despite you being fat” he pressed a kiss on the top of Aziraphale’s head „stupid” kiss „and slutty” kiss. 

His voice was incredibly soft, affectionate and in any other circumstances the angel’s heart would melt at it. Tears were rolling down Aziraphale’s cheeks in incredible amounts. 

„Hey, angel, look at me” he softly nudged the angel’s chin with his fingertips.

Aziraphale looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes wet. 

„My sweet darling.” he whispered mocking adoration „I will always take care of you, angel” he smirked as the angel threw himself at him again. 

Aziraphale sobbed loudly as Crowley didn’t return the embrace, instead just allowing it and sitting still.

„And are you greatful for it, my little angel?” his voice was rough and made the angel shiver.

Aziraphale grabbed the lapels of the demon’s jacket and clinged to them desperately, like he would die if he didn’t. „ Yes! Yes! Thank you so much, Crowley! thank you thankyou thankyou-” he brought the demon’s hand to his cheek and nuzzled into it, until Crowley ripped it from the angel’s grab as it got wet from tears.

„And wouldn’t you want to be with someone better, my sweet?” he pinched the angel’s thigh.

Aziraphale immediately sat up and tensed, looking at his boyfriend with a terrified expression on his face „NO! Never! There isn’t anyone better! Please, you are the best of all! Don’t leave me, please” he cried. 

Crowley was visibly pleased, he wrapped his arm around the angel in a pleased manner „That’s right, angel” he smiled. 

He spread his arms as to invite Aziraphale, who gladly accepted the invitation and hugged Crowley tightly, enjoying his warmth.

Just a few moments later, Crowley roughly pushed Aziraphale off his knees, so that he was sitting next to him. Aziraphale’s eyes widened in surprise and he tried to crawl into Crowley’s lap again only to be yanked off again and meet his cold and unforgiving gaze. The demon snapped his fingers to gain Aziraphale’s attention. 

„You disgust me, Aziraphale.” he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

The angel lowered his head and opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by Crowley’s hand landing harshly on his lips. „You are fat” another kiss „whiny” a light bite „and unable to do anything by yourself” a much harder bite „my sweetness”. 

Aziraphale wiped his eyes with a sleeve of and tried to get up and run to his room, but Crowley grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch. He crawled on his fours to the angel, who was trying to move away from himand he cupped his cheek in his palm.

He put his second arm behind Aziraphale’s back and spoke to him in a tender and a bit sad voice „Don’t escape from me, my angel. It hurts me” he kissed the angel’s tear away. 

„Crowley” Aziraphale breathed out and turned his sight away, but didn’t try to get away again.

Crowley smiled „You know I would never leave you, angel, right?” he kissed the angelic lips tenderly.

Suddenly, Aziraphale broke the kiss, pulled away and threw himself onto the couch face first and the next thing Crowley heard was uncontrolled and loud crying. 

„Heyyyy, angel, come to me.” he stroked the blond curls delicately. 

The angel obediently sat up and looked at his boyfriend with his still wet eyes. 

„My deares-” started Crowley, but was interrupted by the angel. 

„I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m sorry-” he was shaking his head frantically. 

„Whatever for, my angel?” he either was pretending to be or genuily was surprised. 

These wet with tears, wide pale blue eyes were gazing at him „All these m-mean thing you say to me, they-y are all tr-true, but you are s-still with me” he cried, stuttering. 

„Oh, Aziraphale...” Crowley let out a breathy laugh. 

„But- but you are so good to me, so much b-better and still-” .

The demon’s voice interrupted him „Shhh, angel. That’s true and you are all the things I said, but hey, you have me anyways.” 

he kissed the angel’s cheek light like a feather, to be honest Aziraphale wasn’t even sure if it qualified as a kiss. 

„Oh, but, my Crowley, you are so perfect.” the demon smiled „You could have literally anyone!” and just as fast the smile was gone. 

„You are so stupid, my sweet angel. I don’t want anyone. I want you” 

He hugged Aziraphale tightly and whispered into his ear, teasing it with his breath „ I need you, angel, we need each other.”.

The angel kissed his counterpart tenderly and whispered back „ I would be gone without you, you know, my dearest?”.

„I know, my angel.” he grabbed a fistful of the angel’s hair and started playing with it. 

„I love you, Crowley” he leaned into the demon’s touch. 

„I love you too, my little angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are more than welcome <3


End file.
